


Magnus & Alec in Sydney Australia

by CrissieB



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissieB/pseuds/CrissieB
Summary: The characters are mortal, there is no magic apart from the magic between them, set in Sydney Australia. The date was real though the names have been changed.





	1. 1st Date

Another beautiful summer’s day in Sydney, for all its faults and there were many, there was nothing like being out and about.  
Alec was flicking through the clothes rack of one of many clothes stores in Pitt Street mall huffing and sighing. He could not find anything. Suddenly a shirt was flung in front of him.  
“You should wear this; it would look good on you.” He turned around and caught his breath.  
He had seen the man around here and there for months, but didn’t realise he worked there. It made sense though, he was always fashionably dressed. He had never seen him look anything but.  
Alec checked the size, it was right.  
“Go try it on” Alec did as he was told. This was his perfect opportunity to ask him out. When he walked out, He noticed another man standing there, “Oh that is perfect Sir, and would you like to try any others.”  
“No thank you I am being served.” The man looked at him and asked, “By whom?”  
Alec smiled, “The other man.”  
“Sir I am the only other man here.” Alec looked around and smiled.  
“Oh sorry- Yes I’ll take it.”  
He exited the shop and looked around; he could not see the man who helped him with the shirt. The same man he had seen at the Park, getting into a cab, walking onto a train, the same man that winked at him a few months ago.  
The next time he saw him, he was going to give him his number, at least get his name.

Alec could not stop thinking about the man who had made him stop breathing every time he saw him, if it was only for a minute. Two days had passed and he had looked for him everywhere. He was wearing the shirt he had bought with the stranger’s advice. All he wanted was one more opportunity, this time he promised himself, regardless of him making an idiot of himself, he would say something.  
Whenever he thought of him all he could do was smile. He nearly ran into a pole as he saw him coming down the steps from the park. He looked good, confident and strikingly gorgeous. Not quite as tall, not quite as broad across the shoulders, more refined and elegant, and those eyes. The night he had seen him climb into a cab was when he nearly said something except he was with someone else, there was no way a man like that could be single. That night he had a grey silk shirt with black leather pants and a jacket with 3 silver chains around his neck and he noticed the rings. His hair was all gelled and he was wearing eyeliner. Alec didn’t do clubs. He was on his way home with Pizza for one and was simply walking by, the stranger noticed him as he closed the cab door and then it was gone.  
“Hey -Hey wait.”  
The man stopped and turned automatically smiling. “It does look good on you- told you it would.”  
“You did- Thanks. Um My names Alec, I just wanted to say thanks, thanks for the help with the shirt.” He wanted to say a lot more than that.  
“Hi Alec, My name is Magnus, and you are more than welcome.” Magnus had put his hand out to shake Alec’s noticing Alec wiped his hand down his side before doing so. Magnus thought it was so cute, he was obviously very nervous.  
“Um, here’s my card, if you want it- Of course you don’t have to take it if you don’t want to. But I well, I just thought you might- but I won’t get offended if you don’t.”  
Magnus smiled, “Why would I call you?”  
Alec put his head down. Magnus continued, “When I am speaking to you now.” Magnus looked at the card- Graphic designer.  
Alec couldn’t stop looking at him, Magnus smiled, “Alec- is something wrong”  
Alec shook his head, “You are just so- beautiful”  
Magnus smiled and laughed, “I have got to say Alec, you don’t mess around. I can honestly say I have never had anyone say that to me before.”  
Alec’s face was red, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, that was not really appropriate.”  
Magnus smiled, “oh I wouldn’t say that, Very forward- but certainly not inappropriate. Do you want a coffee, or should we just get naked”  
Alec nodded. “Oh I meant yes to coffee- not yes to getting naked, not that I don’t want to get naked, I mean it’s not that I don’t”  
Magnus started to laugh. “You are very cute. Come on- let’s go get a coffee”  
Alec sighed. “Coffee would be great.”  
They went to the cafe in the park and ordered coffee.  
“So Magnus what do you do?”  
Magnus smiled, depends who you ask. “I save souls”  
Alec looked up surprised, “Oh god, you’re a Priest. Oh I didn’t mean -Oh God like that- I just well I am surprised.”  
Magnus laughed, “I am sorry- I couldn’t help myself it’s an ‘in’ joke, I am a Podiatrist- sole’s- feet!”  
Alec laughed, “Oh –that’s funny” Alec was more relieved than anything.  
Magnus grinned, “Thanks. I’ve seen you around.”  
Alec nodded, “I’ve seen you too. You winked at me the other day”.  
Magnus smiled, “and you blushed”  
Magnus asked, “So are you seeing anyone”  
Alec raised his eyebrow, “God know- why would I give my card to you if I was seeing someone-I am not like that.”  
He noticed Magnus tapping the table, “That’s good to know. I thought it might be a sales approach, you know like door knocking”  
Alec smiled and shook his head, “No, I don’t stand on street corners handing out my business card. And you, are you seeing anybody?”  
Magnus nodded his head, “sort of, He’s paying for coffee so we will see how it goes.”  
Alec’s heart sunk, until he looked up and realised Magnus was talking about him.  
As Magnus winked and slide the bill across the table.  
“Oh, yes of course- Do you want another one.”  
Magnus smiled, “Sure. Don’t think I am easy just because you’re paying “  
Alec smiled, “Oh I don’t expect anything from you, I am just glad you are here.”  
Magnus smiled. “Why?”  
Alec started to go red, “Well It’s easier to ask you out if you are here.” Alec’s phone rang. He didn’t hesitate to ignore it.  
“You can take the call if you want.”  
Alec shook his head, “No they’ll leave a message.”  
Magnus watched him “It might be important, “  
Alec smiled, “I doubt it.”  
Magnus smiled, “It might be the Queen of England,”  
Alec stared at Magnus, “Then she can wait.”  
Magnus leaned in “Why?”  
Alec looked at the Magnus, “Because I am having brunch with a beautiful man who!” Alec stopped and smiled, “I am hungry.”  
Magnus leaned into him, “What were you going to say- who what?”  
Alec shook his head, “It wasn’t a what, it was more of a want.”  
Magnus pulled back, “If you tell me what you were going to say, I’ll pay for coffee”  
Alec smirked,“Nope not telling. I am happy to pay for coffee. I tell you what, you come out for dinner tonite and I will tell you.”  
Magnus nodded, “Ok then I will pay for coffee and brunch-Where are we going?”  
Alec shook his head, “No idea- but I will come up with something.”  
Magnus smiled, “So where will I meet you”  
Alec smiled. “Let’s start down at Darling Harbour and we’ll go from there.”  
Magnus smiled, there were plenty of eateries and restaurants and apart from the hoards of people, Darling Harbour was one of his favourite places of Sydney, a part from the Rocks and Circular Quay.  
Magnus had to go back to work and so did Alec. They met at the bottom of the Pyrmont Street Bridge at 6pm and walked over to other side to the Maritime Museum which had already closed for the day.  
Magnus smiled, “It’s closed.”  
Alec smiled back, “Most of it. Come on come with me.”  
There was a gate unlocked and Magnus stopped, “Alec I don’t really want to get arrested, perhaps somewhere else.”  
Alec laughed, “It’s ok- My dad is the head of security. It’s ok. Really. I promise.”  
Magnus followed him through an unlocked gate and they walked around to the gangway of the replica of the endeavour a wooden tall ship that captain cook sailed to Australia on.  
Magnus looked at Alec, “I thought that it would be bigger.”  
Alec nodded. “Imagine coming all the way from England on this.” There was a picnic hamper sitting near the gangway.  
Alec picked it up and Magnus was impressed. “For a first date Alec, this is certainly different.”  
Alec stopped, “Would you like to go somewhere else? We can if you want”  
Magnus shook his head, “ No No I love it. I have lived in Sydney all my life and never actually been here.”  
The sun was setting across Sydney Harbour and they were all alone. Alec opened the basket. There were biscuits and dip and a bottle of wine in a cooler bag as well as two plastic containers with a homemade chicken salad and 2 forks.  
Alec opened the dip and biscuits “I wasn’t sure if you liked chicken so there‘s just salad in this one. I should have asked but you didn’t give me your number.”  
Magnus smiled, “I like chicken.”  
Alec handed him a plastic wine glass, “Sorry about the plastic, but that’s a bit of a rule- no glass. Oh do you like wine. Alec put his head down, I should have asked."  
Magnus smiled, “Alec stop apologising, it is perfect, Very really perfect.”  
Alec smiled poured the wine and they clicked their glasses.  
Magnus looked at Alec, “So tell me about yourself”  
Alec leaned back, “There’s really nothing to tell, I grew up here in Sydney, My family do ok, I have a sister who’s younger and my father works here and my mother worked up until recently in an office. I like the water, beach and that’s pretty much it. I try and keep fit and work for a company that really doesn’t give a shit as long as we rake in the dollars. I have been there about 3 years. It pays the bills”  
Magnus nodded, and what about ex’s. Alec put his glass down, “I’d rather not.”  
Magnus raised his eye brow- “why is that.”  
Alec sighed, “I don’t think it’s important. It has nothing to do with my life now or in the future, so I would rather our first date is fun and pleasant. Now it’s your turn.”  
Magnus smiled, “I grew up on the other side of the harbour went to uni from school, studied became qualified and now I work at the Hospital in Macquarie Street. My mother worked part time for years at a library and my dad worked in a factory. I really like the fact that you don’t care or ask about my ex’s.”

Magnus smiled, “I haven’t forgotten you know”  
Alec looked up, “Forgotten what?”  
Magnus smiled, “Our deal- You were going to tell me what you were going to say.”  
Alec smiled, “oh that- Now let me see how did it start. Because I am having brunch with a beautiful man who...I just can’t remember.”  
Magnus nudged him, “Ow that hurt- a beautiful man that you can’t remember.”  
Alec smiled, “I didn’t mean it like that. A beautiful man who has great taste in shirts.”  
Magnus shook his head, “Yes I do- and I doubt anything would look bad on you. But that wasn’t it. Can I ask you something?”  
Alec smiled, “Sure”  
Magnus sat back, “Who made the salad, because it’s really good.”  
Alec smiled, “I did, and the dip”  
Magnus sighed, “Oh my- and he cooks as well”  
Alec blushed. “I have to. I live by myself- Just renting but it does the job. Do you live at home?” Magnus shook his head, “No share house- we all work at the hospital.”  
Alec nodded, “I am glad you like the dip and the salad. You know I can remember the first time I saw you; you were wearing a grey silk shirt getting into a cab with a guy out the front of the club. I was walking passed and you smiled.”  
Magnus smiled, “That guy was Simon- He is one of 5 flat mates. That was not the first time I saw you. The first time I saw you, you were playing touch rugby in Hyde Park. I was having lunch on the grass. But you didn’t notice me. You were all hot and sweaty with your shirt off.”  
Alec smiled. “Yeah I did, you were wearing black rimmed glasses and sitting with 2 girls.”  
Magnus laughed. “So why didn’t you come up and say Hi.”  
Alec took another mouthful of salad as Magnus continued eating his. Alec took a drink of his wine, “Well I sort of thought that you would be hooked up for sure- why didn’t you stay at the shop.”  
Magnus smiled, “I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t make a goose of myself when you walked out wearing the shirt. Like drool or faint.”  
Alec laughed. “I was going to say, because I am having brunch with a beautiful man who I want to- more than anything- to kiss his perfect lips.”  
Magnus caught his breathe. Alec placed his hands around his face and pulled in whispering, “Oh by the way I don’t put out on the first date- Can I kiss you?”  
Magnus shook his head, “No- but I am sure as hell going to kiss you.” Magnus placed his hand on Alecs face and leant in and kissed him on the cheek.  
Alec smiled. He was breathing hard his heart racing. He gently grabbed Magnus hand and put it to his chest over his thumping heart. “Magnus that is the sweetest kiss I have ever had”  
Magnus smiled, “That is the sweetest cheek I have ever kissed.”

Alec smiled, “So do your folks know.”  
Magnus smiled, “Yes, my dad was a bit weird about it at first, Not angry or anything, more shocked really, I think he was hoping I would meet a nice girl and pump out 100s of kids and you?”  
Alec laughed, “My parents said they always knew, Dad tried to set me up when I was 17. It was a disaster-So I made him promise never to do that again. They just want me to be happy.”  
Magnus laughed.  
The sun was almost down and the breeze had picked up, “There was something very special about Sydney harbour at night, the ferry’s shuffling around from wharf to wharf, the city lights.  
“So do you want a tour?”  
Magnus nodded, He followed Alec down the stairs where Alec had turned on a battery operated light. “It's not very big is it, it is beautiful though?” Magnus ran his hand over the ropes and timber.  
Alec smiled his voice dropped, “Yes, Yes it is. And the ship is pretty cool too.”  
Magnus smiled and went red in the face. Alec smiled, “Sorry, I can’t help it.”  
Magnus shook his head, “Don’t apologise for how you feel, I am just not use to it. You are very sweet.”  
Magnus placed his hand in Alec’s and Alec felt like a high voltage electric current had ran through his body. He tightened his grip. “This is the best date ever Alec”  
Alec smiled, “It is not over yet, Come on” Alec stood at the base of the stairs, reminding Magnus to watch his head as he climbed back up onto the deck. Alec watched him climb the stairs and rolled his eyes, those jeans fitted perfectly around his bum.  
Alec packed up and made sure there was no evidence of them being there. He had the picnic basket it one hand and Magnus hand in the other. They reached the gate and he placed the picnic basket under the stairs of the fire escape and pulled out his phone. He sent his dad a message to let him know they were leaving. As they exited the gate locked and by the time they had walked over the bridge the ship was fully lit up. 

Alec’s dad received the message and called his wife, “I think the date went well mother-No I did not spy, I turned the camera off when they got on board, but I saw him and I think they look good together.”

Alec and Magnus walked down to the oldest part of the city, with Alec giving Magnus the odd history lesson on the way. Magnus noticed the large group of men walking towards them and let go of Alec’s hand. The men walked straight passed them without even a look and Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand again. Alec noticed but did not say anything.  
They stood out the front of an old terrace house white on the outside with lights on, “What’s this?” Magnus asked. Alec smiled, “Come on- you’re going to love it. Well maybe, but if you don’t we can leave.”  
Magnus rolled his eyes, “Alec, I promise I will love it.”  
Alec smiled and knocked on the door, a large man answered and smiled, “He was older about 50 and solid build, “Hey Alec, It’s been a while.”  
Alec shook his hand, “James, this is Magnus”  
James smiled and shook Magnus hand. “Welcome”  
They walked down a thin narrow hall way and out the back into a small courtyard. There were 3 musicians and tables spread out with a small bar with fairy lights running across the face of what looked more like an old shed with a servery cut out. Alec pulled a chair out from a small table for Magnus and went to the bar. Magnus was taking it all in; it was very relaxed and very pretty. Alec sat back down and Magnus smiled, “This is lovely”  
Alec smiled, “It’s one of my favourite places.”  
Magnus smiled, He understood why. The small band consisting of a drummer, a Double Bass player and a female lead singer with a guitar started playing and Magnus kept staring at Alec. Alec looked at him, “Your very quite is everything ok”  
Magnus smiled, “Alec everything is very ok, perfect even.”  
They had a few more drinks and talked about football, current events and the two people that had to be at least in their 70’s who danced all night. It was nearly 12 and the band was playing the last song as the last drinks were served before it closed.  
James walked up to Alec and leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
Alec smiled and stood up, “Come on- there’s just one more thing,”  
They walked toward the front door when Alec made a sharp right and headed up the narrow stairs of the Terrace, Magnus stood at the bottom, “Come on- you have to see this”  
Magnus followed Alec; the stairs creaked the further they went up. Then Alec reached up and pulled a ladder down and climbed up with Magnus following, Alec waited for Magnus and put his hand out- Once again Magnus caught his breath, they were on the roof top. “Oh Alec it’s beautiful.”  
Alec smiled, “I am glad you like it.”  
Alec grabbed his phone and looked at Magnus, “Now I know this might be a bit corny, and you don’t have to if you don’t want to, because I am not very good at this, But Magnus, Will you dance with me.”  
Magnus pulled back, Alec played his phone and “Touch of Paradise” by the Australian Artist John Farnham started. Magnus nodded, He was going to cry.  
Alec pulled him into him and they started dancing, the song was over, It didn’t matter they were still dancing. Magnus was glad it was dark; Alec would not be able to see the tears in his eyes.  
Alec’s voice whispered, “I just wanted to hold you.” Magnus didn’t say anything he couldn’t. Alec went to pull away and Magnus grabbed him and pulled him in tighter.”Alec ran his hand down his face, and noticed a little wet spot.  
Alec pulled back, “Your crying? Was it the song, I know it’s not the most current but I like it and I am a little dorky about music.”  
Magnus grabbed him with both hands and kissed him hard Alec almost collapsed, his legs almost giving way. It wasn’t a soft gentle kiss; it was a hard, needy kiss. A wanting like Magnus had never felt before. Alec groaned as Magnus pushed against him, their groins hard, that all consuming passion as their tongues swirled around each other, Alec did not want to stop, he couldn’t, his head was buzzing. Magnus sighed as Alec traced his fingers around his waist.  
Magnus whispered, “About that rule, not putting out on the first date.”  
Alec smiled and whispered, “What rule? More of a guideline really”


	2. 2nd Date-A trip to Taronga Zoo

Magnus & Alec  
Chapter 2  
Second Date  
Alec had woken up with his arms wrapped around Magnus. He had never woken holding someone’s hand before. He gently ran the fingers of his free hand down Magnus back. He had never shared a night like that before. It was passionate, romantic, loving and he had never experienced anything like it.   
Magnus snuggled further in at his touch, still asleep. Alec laid there thanking the world it was Sunday. He didn’t want to move, but he was starving.   
His apartment was very small, there was a bed with a screen across it, a very small bathroom with a shower and toilet and a kitchen wedged in the corner with a 2 seater sofa bed and 2 bean bags and his Television. His slipped quietly out trying not to wake Magnus and put on his jeans, went to the kitchen to make breakfast.   
Magnus woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. Hidden by the screen Magnus got up put his jeans on and turned the corner wiping his eyes. Alec was nearly finished. He looked up at Magnus and caught his breathe. There was Magnus in jeans with the chains dropped down into his chest. He looked so sexy.   
Alec looked disappointed.   
“Oh you’re up- I was going to make you breakfast in bed, I don’t have a table and chairs sorry.”   
He kissed Magnus good morning.  
Magnus smiled as he handed him a coffee- Magnus winced.  
Alec laughed, “Yeah sorry, it’s instant.”   
Magnus smiled, “Any sugar.” Alec passed him the sugar and Magnus placed two heaped teaspoons, tested it and sighed.  
Alec had two plates ready, Scrambled eggs and Bacon, some mushrooms and tomatoes and popped the Toast. He buttered his toast and then spread vegemite on it and placed his eggs on top.  
Magnus smiled, “No vegemite for me thanks”   
Alec looked shocked, “What- Don’t you like Vegemite?”  
Magnus shook his head. Alec looked devastated, “Very Un Australian Magnus”  
Magnus laughed, “Sorry.”  
Alec smiled, “Everyone has their faults.”  
Magnus ran his hand down Alec’s back and Alec shivered, “It smells good though.”  
Alec smiled; he turned to him and kissed him “Are you ok?”  
Magnus nodded, “I am great.”  
Alec handed Magnus his plate and they went to sit on the lounge to eat.  
Alec asked, “Can we hang out today?”  
Magnus smiled, “Yep-What would you like to do.”  
Alec raised his eyebrow and smiled Magnus laughed.  
Alec looked outside, “Well it’s another great day, why don’t we go to Taronga Zoo. We can catch a Ferry over.”  
Magnus smiled, “I have not been there since I was about 12. That sounds great. Can we go past my place so I can grab a quick shower and change?”  
Magnus smiled, “This is really good.”   
They finished breakfast and Alec washed up and Magnus dried the dishes. Everything was done and Alec pulled Magnus into him, “I am going to have a shower, would you like to join me.” Magnus had never actually showered with anyone before.   
Alec smiled, “I am a very good back washer-er”   
Magnus laughed, “I have never actually done that before.”  
Alec was surprised, “Really, It’s quite easy, I get the washer and with soap rub the washer all over your back, and then we swap.” Magnus smiled and nodded.  
Alec grabbed Magnus hand and walked him to the bathroom, “Just in case you get lost”   
Alec had the button to his jeans undone and looked at Magnus, “I promise it won’t hurt at all.”   
“Turn around,” Magnus faced the tiles and Alec grabbed the washer and started at the top of Magnus neck and worked his way down. Magnus placed his head on the wall as the hot water ran down his back and he groaned. The water pressure was a lot better at Alec’s than his house. Alec moved slowly over every muscle, down his back, along his arms and down his buttocks and thighs as Magnus sighed.   
Alec whispered, “Turn around.” Magnus did and Alec caught his breath, Magnus looked at him keeping his gaze as Alec washed his front chest and arms and kissed him. Alec smiled, “You are so beautiful even when you are wet and soapy”   
Alec slapped the washer into his chest, “Your turn.”   
Magnus smiled and Alec sighed as Magnus did the same except he started with the front of Alecs chest and then arms and then whispered, “Turn around” Magnus followed from the base of his ankles all the way up the back of his legs and over his butt and up his back.   
Alec sighed, “Are you sure you haven’t done this before.”   
Magnus chuckled, “I had a good teacher”   
Magnus finished and Alec stood back from the shower so Magnus could have some water, Magnus washed off and they dressed and made their way to Magnus house.   
Magnus lived in a large older house, He opened the door and one of his flat mates was walking out, “Hey Mags” The girl looked at Alec and smiled.   
Magnus smiled, “Susie- Alec-Alec-Susie, Are you working today?”   
She nodded, “There’s a note on the fridge, Gemma is going for a placement to UK, and so do we want to re rent the room or cover it, Nice to meet you Alec.”   
Magnus smiled, “I’ll think about it.” She nodded and ran out the door.  
Magnus and Alec went up to Magnus room, he changed and they were back down stairs in less than 10 mins.   
Alec grabbed Magnus hand as they walked towards the ferry and Magnus held it tightly, The boarded the Ferry from circular Quay to the Zoo and found a spot out the side, It was a beautiful day and Magnus couldn’t be happier, A bunch of young boys about 18 -20 years of age walked up and Alec had his arm around Magnus, Magnus abruptly moved and stood up leaning over the side and waited for the boys to pass before sitting back down.   
Alec looked at him, “Ok you need to tell me about this.”  
Magnus looked at him, “About what”  
Alec looked at him seriously, “You did the same last night when the group of guys walked past. And just for my ego, are you embarrassed?”  
Magnus sat down and sighed, “No.”   
Alec looked at him, “You told me to say what I feel. It goes both ways Magnus.”  
Magnus nodded, He had hoped Alec was not that perceptive.  
Alec looked at him, “I don’t get it; you held my hand in public and didn’t seem to care.”  
Magnus smiled, “I don’t”  
Alec raised his eyebrow, “So”  
Magnus sighed, “I was with a friend and we were bashed pretty badly on a train 2 years ago so I tend to freak out when I come in contact or pass groups of men.”  
Alec’s face dropped, he wanted to hug him and hold him. “Oh Magnus, that is shit. Thank you for telling me, I understand, I will be more careful”   
The boys were obviously doing laps and they came around again, Alec stood up and stretched standing directly in front of Magnus as the boys went behind Alec. They were all very polite as there wasn’t much room.   
Magnus smiled and as Alec sat back down Magnus placed his hand on his thigh and his head on his shoulder. Alec kissed the top of his head. They waited until the boat docked and then stood in line waiting to enter the zoo.  
Magnus stepped into Alec, “Thanks.”  
Alec smiled, “What for- you’re paying.”   
Magnus smiled, “For not making it a big deal”  
Alec smiled, “Well I’m sure you don’t really want to re live it on a ferry packed full of people and now I know I won’t invite the local rugby club to dinner.”  
Alec placed his hand on his back. They spent the rest of the day roaming around the zoo, seeing all the animals. Alec liked the monkeys, lions, giraffes and bears the best. Alec took the best photo of Magnus and the giraffes, the giraffe had its tongue hanging out as if it was smiling and it looked as if it was being stuck in Magnus ear.   
Alec did not want the day to end. They had a break for lunch and laid on the grass with Magnus falling asleep under the shade with his head on Alec’s chest.   
Alec played with his hair watching the clouds. Magnus must have been asleep for about 40 minutes before waking up. He rolled over and kissed him on the lips.  
“You should have woke me”   
Alec smiled, “No need, I liked it.”   
It was time to go and Alec and Magnus walked back and once again sat outside watching as the ferry returned to Circular Quay.   
They sat on the grass until dusk watching the street performers.  
There was a group of Aboriginal dancers playing traditional music. There was a woman that could literally turn her body into a box, another street performer spray painted silver looking like a statue and every time a child would walk up he would move. One little boy turned to his mother and cried and Magnus and Alec laughed. There was also a bubble maker and she was making these huge bubbles with rope, neither of them wanted to leave.   
Alec looked at Magnus, “I know we are both working tomorrow, but can you stay with me tonite.” Magnus smiled, “I actually have a rostered day off tomorrow, so yes.”  
Alec’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, “Really. Oh great, In that case I am going to chuck a sickie- I have heaps and my boss won’t care”  
Magnus laughed. They walked into Alec’s place and Alec and Magnus sat on the couch. Alec was playing with Magnus hand rolling his fingers over his rings.  
He looked at Magnus and then looked away, “You know how you shared something with me today. Well I think there ‘s something I should share with you.”   
Alec had both hands over Magnus hand, “I was 17 and my best friend Liam and I got caught mucking around by his dad. His dad was furious and stopped us from seeing each other, 2 weeks later Liam killed himself and I have never forgiven myself for it. That’s why I didn’t want to talk about ex’s. It makes me sad”  
Magnus looked at Alec, “Oh Alec, that’s awful, I am so sorry. Come here” Magnus pulled him into him and ran his fingers through his hair.  
Alec pulled away and sat up. “Ah sorry.”   
Magnus noticed his eyes were all red and watery. “It's ok. That’s a big deal and it’s very sad. Hey, I cried last night, only fair- I tell you what, tomorrow I will rent Titanic and we can both cry”  
Alec laughed, “Deal.”  
Magnus smiled, “you know something else”   
Alec smiled, “What?”  
Magnus looked at him, “I think I am in love with you.”  
Alec smiled, “Oh Magnus, I have been in love with you, before I even met you.”  
Magnus laughed, “Oh my- and it’s only been 2 days.”  
We have a whole day to spend tomorrow, what do you want to do, Alec raised his eyebrow and smiled, Magnus laughed.  
“Oh I have no idea, but I will think of something.”


	3. Third Date

Alec & Magnus   
Chapter 3  
Alec woke and Magnus was gone. He sat up and looked around. He jumped up hoping Magnus was in the bathroom, he wasn’t. There was no note. Alec felt so empty. Why did he go without waking him, Why didn’t he leave a note, What had Alec done or not done. Alec walked around his flat. His heart was broken. It was like Magnus had never existed. He placed his face in his hands and ran them through his hair, checking his phone. Going back through the events of last night, Had Alec hurt him. He didn’t think so. Was it all moving to quickly and had he scared Magnus off. He had to find him. Alec wiped the tears away from his face as he looked at the photo’s from the zoo on his phone.  
Then his front door opened and Magnus walked in with his keys, 3 plastic bags and a big smile on his face until he saw Alec. Alec was a mess and through himself towards Magnus.  
“Oh Magnus, I thought you had gone, I thought something was wrong and you had left. I thought I had done something, I thought”  
Alec swung his arms around Magnus.  
Magnus was surprised and could see how upset Alec was.  
He pulled back and dropped the shopping bags as he cupped Alec’s face in his hands. “Alec- Alec why on earth would you think that, I am sorry. I didn’t want to wake you and I couldn’t find a pen or paper. I wanted to do something special so I grabbed your keys and went down stairs. Magnus leant down and pulled from the bag a bunch of flowers, “These are for you, I also bought breakfast from the bakery and...” Alec had not even realised his keys were gone.   
Magnus did not get a chance to say anything else. Alec kissed him hard on the lips, Magnus dug his hands into Alec’s chest as he groaned as Magnus pulled away, “I hope you like croissants, I also bought some quiche oh and some ice cream and some chocolate and oh yes well, I probably should have asked first, but I grabbed a toothbrush to leave here and a note pad and a pen.”   
Alec smiled, “It’s perfect, your perfect. I am sorry I reacted like a nut job, I was scared I had done something to you and you had decided you didn’t want to be here.”  
Magnus stood back and smiled, “Ok, firstly, I will forgive you for thinking that I was like that.” Magnus grabbed Alecs hand and put it on his chest over his heart, “See this, this is yours- all yours and you can be assured that if you piss me off or upset me, you will know very well why! And oh Alec you have done something to me, and it’s something that is fantastic and honourable and sweet and pure and I cherish it so don’t ever think anything else”   
Magnus pulled the breakfast out and placed it on the bench and grabbed the ice cream and pressed it against Alec’s chest. Alec caught his breath and the freezing cold icecream and Magnus noticed how hard he was and smiled.   
Alec went to speak and Magnus placed his finger on his lips and shook his head, “Before we have brunch –“ He grabbed Alec’s hand and Alec smiled thinking Magnus was going to kiss him.   
Alec interrupted, “ actually 9:00am is breakfast”   
Magnus giggled, “No it will be brunch.”   
He walked him over to the bed and they rose again at 11:30 with Alec grabbing the croissants and quiche and jumping back into bed as they feed each other, there were crumbs everywhere.  
Half the day was gone and Magnus assumed they were going to stay at Alec’s all day. Magnus didn’t care, he was all loved up and could not think of anything else he wanted to do.  
I thought we could go to the museum today and just have a look around. Magnus smiled, “Ok”  
They stopped in at the cafe for a coffee and Magnus face went white. “Shit My ex is coming, what ever he says, please don’t get upset. I will tell you everything later.”   
Alec nodded. He would feel the same way if his ex appeared from know where.  
The man was a little older, at least 35 maybe 38 and was well dressed, obviously he had money. Magnus was hoping he would just keep walking, He didn’t.  
He was obnoxious and sleazy, “Well well, Magnus Bane” The man looked at Alec and smiled.  
Magnus hissed, “Dennis”   
Dennis smiled, “so when you are finished playing with your new friend, call me” He looked at Alec, “he always does.”  
Magnus wasn’t interested in Dennis he was watching Alec, Alec smiled touching his leg under the table with his.   
Dennis looked at Alec, “Here’s a tip- He likes it rough, really rough.” He turned back to Magnus, “Don’t you sweet heart”   
Alec laughed, “Oh you don’t need to tell me, I still have the scars- but thanks anyway.” Dennis pulled back.  
Alec smiled and put his hand out to shake it, “Magnus has told me so much about you and I just wanted to say thanks-If you weren’t such a douche bag, we never would have hooked up- I guess money can buy a lot- but it can’t buy class or youth. Would you like to join us?”  
Magnus sat smiling, He had never heard anyone talk to Dennis like that- ever, obviously neither had Dennis. Dennis smiled, Thanks for the offer but I can’t- you though,you call me and I will show you what a real man is made of.”   
Dennis handed him his card, Alec placed his hand up, “That’s very sweet, but I am not into old men.”  
Magnus was doing everything he could not to laugh, he couldn’t even look at Alec. That obviously hit a nerve with Dennis though.   
He leant into Magnus, “ It won’t last, he will break your heart and you will come back.” And then he walked away. As he turned his back Alec burst out laughing and Magnus did as well.   
Alec said to Magnus knowing Dennis could hear, “What was there a pensioner special.”  
Alec looked at Magnus, “That was fun. I hardly ever get a chance to be bitchy. Have you got anymore?”   
Magnus shook his head. “I can’t believe you did that for me”  
Alec smiled, “Oh please I have met guys like that before – they are assholes. He deserved it. You don’t have to tell me anything about him.”  
Magnus smiled, “I love you Alec”  
Alec smiled, “I love you too”  
Alec grabbed the bill and they headed for the museum. Alec loved museums and history. Magnus was not quite as excited, but he loved to see Alec so enthusiastic and happy so he didn’t care.  
They finished the day sharing hot chips sitting on the steps of the Opera house. Magnus received a message on his phone, it was from Dennis, “I am sorry Magnus, you know I love you, Please let me make it up to you, I promise it will be different this time- The saab is still in the garage.”  
Magnus showed Alec the message and Alec smiled and grabbed Magnus phone. “How about this, Hi Dennis, It’s Alec-Sorry Magnus is shall we say tied up at the moment and will not be able to return your call. Let’s just say his hands are full, thank you for the apology, I will make sure he gets it.”  
Magnus laughed, “That is very sweet of you but let’s not bother about him. He doesn’t deserve it.”  
Magnus kissed Alec on the lips and Alec smiled, “mmm salty chip kisses. Ok well only fair I tell you about Chris. Chris was my last relationship about 8 months ago. Very hot muso -The problem with Chris was I was convenient- It took me 3 months to realise our relationship was nothing more than sex. He wouldn’t even admit to anyone we were seeing each other.”  
Magnus looked at Alec, “Do you miss him.” Alec shook his head- No. I walked into the bathroom of a club and he was banging some guy against the wall.”   
Magnus laughed, “Sorry, it’s not funny.”  
Alec smiled, “It wasn’t then- It is now. Hey if Dennis gets full on, you’ll tell me won’t you.”  
Magnus nodded, “I promise not to talk to him if he calls and tell you if I get any more text messages. I don’t want to have any secrets Alec.”  
Alec nodded, “ Me either, Before you head home, Can we pop in so you can meet my folks, just for a cuppa- 10 minutes I promise.”  
Magnus smiled, “Sure, shouldn’t you ring them to make sure it’s ok”  
Alec shook his head, “No- the element of surprise is best. If we just turn up, life will be easier for dad- If I tell mum we are coming, she’ll having him mowing lawns and scrubbing walls.”  
Magnus laughed, “They sound lovely”   
Alec smiled, “They will love you-I have to warn you- they are huggers”  
Magnus insisted on picking up a bunch of flowers and then they jumped into a cab and made their way up to Redfern a suburb just on the outskirts of the city and pulled up in front of a little semi detached red brick house with rose bushes in bloom out the front and a neat small lawn of grass.  
Magnus was nervous and Alec held his hand. His mum opened the door, and screeched, “Alec, why didn’t you call”  
Alec smiled, “Sorry mum, this is Magnus. Magnus this is my mum Margaret.”  
Margaret smiled, “Oh please come in, nice to meet you Magnus. Robert- Alec is here with a friend.”  
Alec smiled, as Margaret winked at Magnus, They went into the kitchen and sat down. Robert shook Magnus hand and they all sat around eating scones with jam and cream and drinking coffee.  
Alec’s mum passed him the jam, “So Magnus, what do you do, Are you a graphic artist as well?”  
Magnus smiled and shook his head, “No I am a podiatrist- feet doctor”   
Margaret smiled, “Oh a Dr. in the family, How exciting.”   
Magnus laughed, “Not really.”   
It all went well and they were soon saying goodbye, Alec was right- They were huggers, Even Robert. Magnus noticed the chess board in the lounge room, “Oh that’s beautiful,”   
Robert smiled, “Do you play chess?”   
Magnus nodded, “I play with my father all the time, did you make it?”   
Robert smiled, “Yep, carved all the pieces out myself.”  
Alec was surprised , he didn’t know Magnus played chess.   
Robert asked, “Do you want a game?”   
Alec shook his head, “No maybe next time.”  
They made plans for dinner the following week and left.  
Alec smiled as they got into the cab Magnus looked sad, “Oh no- was it the hugging-Did you want to stay and play chess.”   
Magnus smiled, “No- they are lovely. They are a lot like my parents, decent hard working good people. I just haven’t met anyone’s parents before so It’s is a big thing.”  
Alec kissed him on the head, “It is a great thing”   
There was a message on Alecs phone, It was from his dad, ‘Mother said, Don’t stuff it up or you’ll lose your inheritance- she wants to adopt Magnus.’  
Alec showed Magnus the message and Magnus laughed.   
Alec replied, “Ok, Magnus said he can’t wait to whip your ass at chess.”   
Robert replied, “Great”  
Magnus laughed, “Oh I did not!”  
Alec smiled, “He will practice for a week.”  
They headed back to Alec’s and Magnus pulled the ice cream from the freezer, as Alec sat on the lounge. Magnus straddled him and feed him ice cream as Alec had his arms around his Magnus waist.   
Magnus looked at Alec, “It is getting late, I better go” Alec nodded and with one more kiss Magnus smiled and left.  
They spoke for a few hours that night on the phone and Alec laid in bed most of the night unable to sleep.   
Magnus did the same, he could not sleep either, he missed Alec. He felt safe with Alec, he felt complete.  
It was 2 am and Magnus sent Alec a message, “Are you awake?” Within a minute he had a reply, “Yep- can’t sleep, I miss you.”  
Magnus replied, “Can I come over”  
Alec replied, “Please yes”  
Magnus called a cab gathered some clothes and was at Alecs by 2:30am. Alec opened the door and Magnus smiled, “I have to be up at 6.” Alec nodded and grabbed him pulling him in.  
Magnus took out his work shirt and hung it up in Alec’s closet and placed his bag down. “Can we just cuddle?”   
Alec smiled, “What you’re not going to put out-Geez I don’t know?”  
He grabbed Magnus around the waist and Magnus sighed. “Do I get a kiss good night.”  
Magnus kissed Alec on the lips and Alec tickled Magnus back until they both fell asleep.


	4. Sydney Opera House

Alec nudged Magnus, It was 6:30am. Magnus groaned, “Already”  
Alec smiled, “Yes. Sorry.”  
Magnus smiled and rolled over, “I better move.”  
Magnus was dressed and walked out at 7:20 for an 8am start.  
He sent Alec a message, “Have a good day.”  
Alec smiled; He walked into work and sat at his desk. He ploughed through his work, answered all his emails and started on his next two projects. Alec noticed his boss, Les, standing at his door. He looked up and smiled.  
“So Alec, want a promotion?”   
Alec laughed, “What to- Head cleaner.”  
Les laughed. “How about General Manager- Shit load more money.”  
Alec smiled, “Are you going on holidays again? Where this time, Paris, Rome, Fiji.”  
Les walked in and closed the door, “No I am going to retire, spend some time with the wife and grand kids. I’ll still be around and show you the bits you don’t know, but I really want to walk away with someone I can trust.”  
Alec smiled, “Oh I know you you’ll get bored and be back in 6 months.”  
Les smiled and shook his head, “I’m not sure I have 6 months.”  
Alec looked at him, “What? The cancer is back.”  
Les nodded and looked at Alec, “So I don’t want to Interview, How about you do me a favour and help me out.”  
Alec leaned back, “Of course, let’s just say acting GM.”  
Les smiled, “Let’s say that. Let’s go for coffee.”  
They walked out and sat at the cafe down stairs. Les filled him in and offered to triple his salary. Alec nearly choked on his coffee and accepted the promotion.  
Les looked at him and leant in, “Hey can I ask you something.”  
Alec smiled, “sure”  
Les leaned across the table, “Are you gay”  
Alec smiled, “Why? Are you interested?”  
Les laughed, “No my daughter Sara asked why you don’t seem to be interested, she thought it was because you were scared you might lose your job and I thought you might be well gay- Not that it matters.”  
Alec smiled, “Well that is very sweet, Let Sara know you are right- I am gay and I am seeing someone.”  
Les smiled, “Well good for you. I can’t wait to meet him.”   
Alec smiled and finished his coffee. He had a few things to do and would see him back in the office.  
It was about 2pm in the afternoon and Magnus had had a busy day 3 corn removals, fungal toenails and a refit of orthopaedics. The receptionist knocked on his door as he prepared for his next patient.  
“Package for you, courier bought it in?” Magnus raised his eyebrow; he was not waiting for anything. He opened it and there was a note- ‘You have the key to my heart, here’s a key to the door-Love A.’  
Magnus smiled and called Alec. Alec did not have to ask who it was, “Hello you!”  
Magnus laughed, “Hi, I received this package with a key in it.”  
Alec smiled, “Oh good, so it found you then.”  
Magnus smiled, “Are you sure.”  
Alec smiled, “Never been sure-er.”  
Magnus asked, “Just so we are clear Alec, what is this?”  
Alec laughed “It’s a key Magnus to my place, use it when you want to, If you can’t sleep, Just come on over. Or if you pop out to get breakfast-Oh guess what?”  
Magnus was rubbing the key with his finger, “What”  
Alec smiled, “I was offered a promotion today, not under the best circumstances but I have accepted it.”  
Magnus was very happy not only for Alec for his promotion, but also because of the note. He thought it was beautiful, “Well we should go out tonite to celebrate- my turn. I know it’s a work night, but how does dinner sound.”  
Alec nodded, “Dinner sounds great. Do you want me to meet you at your place? “  
Magnus smiled, “Nope I will come to you, what time are you finished.”  
Alec looked at his work, “I will be home about 6:30.”  
Magnus smiled, “Great, I have a patient waiting, so I have to go, but I will see you then. Love you.”  
Alec smiled, “Love you too” He leaned back in his chair and couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.  
Magnus looked at his appointments, this was his last one. He finished the consultation and almost ran out of the building, went home, grabbed some clothes, went to the local shop picked up a few things, and headed to Alec’s.   
He called his house mate Chris, “Hey Chris, can I get a table for 2, something in a quiet corner.” Chris smiled, “Of course Mags, what’s the occasion?”   
“A new man that just got a promotion so I want to make it special.”  
Chris smiled, “Is this the guy that Susie saw the other day.”  
Magnus laughed, “Yep- what did she give him”  
Chris laughed; she gave him a 9-he lost a point for being gay.”  
Magnus laughed.”Great see you at 7:30”  
Magnus had showered and had dressed when Alec walked in.   
Alec smiled, “Oh hello you beautiful thing” Alec kissed Magnus and Magnus smiled.  
“You look gorgeous, where are we off to?”  
Magnus smiled, “Bennelong at The Opera House”  
Alec smiled, “Well I better have a shower and get ready.”  
Magnus smiled, “You made me cry today.”  
Alec swung around, “Did I? God what did I do?”  
Magnus walked up to him and smiled, “You have the key to my heart here’s the key to my door.”  
Alec smiled as he placed his hands on Magnus waist, “and I meant it. He leant in and kissed him on the cheek. You know what else, I really like walking in my front door and finding you here. “  
Alec ran his finger down the chain that Magnus was wearing; “Now either you throw me in the shower so we can go, or I am not going to be responsible for my next actions” Magnus swung him around and pushed him into the shower as Alec laughed.  
They caught a cab from outside Alecs flat and walked into the bar. Magnus smiled as Chris approached and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, “Mr Bane, Nice to see you again.” Magnus laughed and introduced Chris to Alec.  
Alec smiled and shook Chris hand. Magnus explained their relationship and Alec smiled, Chris was studying to be a paediatric doctor and either studied or worked. They were seated in a cosy private corner and Magnus ordered a bottle of wine.   
Alec sat staring at Magnus while Magnus told him about his day. Magnus stopped speaking and topped up their glasses as the waitress came and took their order. Alec ordered the Lamb and Magnus ordered the fish. “So tell me all about the promotion, after all this is why we are here.”  
Alec smiled, “ Well my GM Les is a nice guy, I have stepped up a couple of times when he has been away, Unfortunately he had cancer treatment last year, and it’s come back, so he is retiring and asked me to take over, as General manager.”  
“Well that is freaking huge- why didn’t you tell me.”   
Alec smiled, “I just did. I sort of feel a bit bad about it though. I would have rather it been different circumstances- But he is going to spend time with his family.”  
Magnus nodded, “Yeah, that’s sad. It’s nice though that he gets that time, well regardless, I doubt whether he would have asked you unless you deserved it.”  
Alec smiled, “I guess.”   
Magnus noticed Alec was very quiet, “Are you ok?”  
Alec nodded, “I am a little tired sorry.”   
Magnus smirked, “Well that is your fault, we were going to sleep and then you bit me on the ass” The waitress stood with her eyes wide open she had heard every word.   
Alec smiled trying not to laugh at her reaction as she placed both their meals down and smiled, “Enjoy”  
As she walked away Alec and Magnus laughed, “That was not my fault, if it wasn’t so hot I would not have bothered.”  
Magnus shook his head, “What am I going to do with you?”  
Alec placed his knife and fork down and smiled as he took a large drink of his wine, “Magnus, Marry me”   
Magnus nearly choked on his lamb, “What-oh very funny?”  
Alec looked serious, “Magnus, I love you, you already have a key and I cannot imagine being with anyone else ever.”  
Magnus looked at Alec, “Oh god, you’re serious. Magnus took a drink and his flat mate Chris appeared, “Excuse me sir, I hope the meal is to your liking, Can I get you another bottle of wine or anything else.”  
Magnus looked at Chris and shook his head, Chris looked at Alec, and Alec was staring at Magnus. Magnus looked at Chris again, “I’ll have a scotch, make it a double”  
Chris looked at Magnus, “Is everything alright?   
Magnus moved out from the table he was over whelmed and couldn’t breathe- he looked around, “I need to go to the bathroom, and I’ll be back.”   
Chris looked at Alec and assumed that Alec had dumped him, “You know he planned this for you, you could do a lot worse than Magnus, and He is the sweetest man I know.”   
Alec stood up, “Bring the scotch, make it two- and by the way-I asked him to marry me.”  
Chris stood looking at Alec, “oh-OH”  
Magnus walked in the bathroom and into a cubicle, he was breathing hard, his head was spinning. He didn’t know what to say, God why did Alec just have to blurt it out over dinner in a restaurant. What was he suppose to say, It had only been a short, very short time since they had got together. Tears fell from his face, this was the first time anyone had ever said asked him to marry him and Alec just seemed so aloof about it. Magnus started trying to control his breathing and started shaking his hands; He was having an anxiety attack.  
Alec had walked in, “Magnus, Are you ok- I did not mean to upset you, I just do, it’s how I feel. Sorry I shouldn’t have said anything.”   
Another man walked into the bathroom and stared. Alec stood with his arms folded and the man soon left. Alec felt awful, “Magnus Please open the door.”   
Magnus opened the door and stood looking at him, “Alec, you can’t just blurt out – Marry me, what did you expect me to say, we haven’t even been together for that long and it’s a serious thing. I mean you are talking about forever Alec.”  
Alec noticed his hands shaking and his breathing deep inhales and exhales, “I can’t breathe.”  
Alec grabbed him, “what’s the matter”   
Magnus looked embarrassed, and very vulnerable, “Anxiety attack”  
Alec looked at him, “What can I do.”  
Magnus shook his head, “Just shut up for a second.”   
Alec watched him as Magnus calmed himself down and put his hands in his face. Embarrassed that he had reacted like that and more embarrassed that Alec had seen it.  
Magnus looked at him as tears rolled down his cheek, “Still want to get married?”  
Alec stepped into him and placed his hand on his face, “More than ever.” Alec kissed him.  
Magnus purred, “Seriously Alec, what is the matter with you! You could have anyone you want.”  
Alec played with Magnus fringe, “So that’s a yes then?”  
Magnus smiled, “I love that you love me, but don’t you think it’s a little soon?”  
Alec still had his arms folded, “so how long is long enough before I can ask?”  
Magnus looked at him, “I don’t know”  
Another man walked in and Magnus and Alec stood silent. Soon he was gone.  
Alec looked at him, “You do have the option to say, Thanks but no thanks or maybe or I don’t believe in marriage- let’s just shack up- even, shut up and eat your dinner!”  
Magnus looked at him, “I do believe in marriage”  
Alec stood staring at him, “I asked you because I love you, so even if I love you more I will still want to marry you.”  
Another man walked in as Magnus stared, “What happens if you love me less.”  
Alec smiled, “I could never love you less, even if you left me for someone else, I would always love you.”  
The man walked out of the cubicle, Looked at Magnus and smiled, “You are just scared, you should marry him. He loves you. I have been married 3 times, they have all been great.”  
Magnus laughed, as the man stood and explained, “Seriously, my first wife and I shared 4 great years’ married- the ending was a bit shit, but the good was great. My second wife was deported, that is a long story- still I love her dearly. My third wife so far so good- we have been married 6 years & who knows- tomorrow I might be hit by a bus.” He left them to it.  
Alec looked at Magnus, “Was he right, are you just scared?”  
Magnus nodded, “I am petrified.”  
Alec placed his arms around him. “ You don’t need to be scared, I love you and I thought since you love me that’s what it is all about, it can only get better. I did not mean to freak you out.”  
Magnus smiled, “Well you did.”  
Alec looked at Magnus and Chris walked in with 2 scotches. Chris walked up to Magnus and gave him his drink, “Jesus Magnus- How on earth could you say no- and if it doesn’t work out take him for every cent.”   
Alec smiled and raised his eyebrow. “You could you know.”  
Magnus laughed and looked at Chris. Chris looked at Alec and back at Magnus- Do you want me to set up a table in here.   
Magnus laughed. “No.”   
Alec stood, “Well, shall we just pretend I never even asked and go and enjoy dinner.”  
Magnus shook his head, “No- I do love you and I could think of nothing better in my life than you- Alec you scare me a little because you are so honest and so self assured and well I am not. So you need to just be aware of that.”  
Alec nodded, “I am sorry, it wasn’t the most romantic way to do it and I haven’t even got you a ring, I just sat watching you and thought, God I could marry you and it just came out.”  
Magnus laughed, “Oh Alec, I love that you think that.”  
Alec became upset, “I am sorry I blew it didn’t I?”  
Magnus shook his head, “No- Let’s just go and enjoy dinner. I am sorry I reacted the way I did.”  
Alec nodded, “I will get more drinks from the bar.”  
Magnus smiled as they walked out. People were staring at them. Alec walked up to the bar and Chris smiled, “Well?”  
Alec shook his head, “Two more –Doubles”  
Chris looked at him and then looked up and smiled, Alec turned with the drinks in his hand and Magnus was behind him.  
Magnus smiled, “Before I have another Panic Attack, Yes, Yes- I will marry you”  
Alec grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips in front of everyone. Chris smiled and yelled, “YES” and the man who had shared his story also was excited as his wife laughed and so did others.  
Magnus buried his head in Alec’s shoulder. The man came up and shook his hand and gave him his card. “If you ever need anything young man, you just call me.” Alec noticed the name on the card and looked surprised. “I know you, Trevor-I do all your graphic design work”  
The man pulled back, “Your Les, I thought you were older?”   
Alec laughed, “No-I am the one who actually does the work, Alec. Alec Lightwood.”  
Trevor smiled, “Then I will be calling Les tomorrow and get him to give you a promotion- If he doesn’t you can come and work for me.”  
Magnus laughed, “That’s why we are here- He did. He made him GM” Trevor laughed.   
“Well, in that case, Congratulations twice. I look forward to a long and prosperous relationship- enjoy.”  
Magnus felt like he had been hit by an emotional semi trailer.  
Their meals were cold and Chris walked over and grabbed their plates from under them, “You can’t eat them cold”  
Magnus looked at Alec and Alec was grinning from ear to ear he had never been so happy. Magnus smiled and shook his head, “Are you just going to sit there all night smiling”  
Alec nodded, “Yes- I think that went quite well. You have made me so happy, I cannot wait to tell everyone, but none of that really matters unless you feel the same way.”  
Magnus laughed, “Do not make me cry again Alec or seriously, I may just jump you right here.”  
Though the restaurant only have 50 people in it as it was a work day, everyone was very upbeat and smiled at them.   
The Chef came to the table and smiled, “My apologies for your meal being cold, please –It’s on the house.”  
Alec shook his head and the Chef winked. Alec and Magnus smiled.  
Alec looked at Magnus, “Hey- We could go to Doyle’s tomorrow night and get engaged there.”  
Magnus laughed, “Shut up and eat Alec”  
They went to pay the bill and Chris smiled, “Your bill has been finalised Sir and with a generous tip.”  
Alec looked at Chris, “I can’t let you pay. Please”  
Chris smiled, “Oh it wasn’t me- Your other friend paid. He told me to tell you, Love is the greatest thing in the world.”  
Alec held Magnus hand and smiled, “He was right.”  
That got home to Alec’s and walked in the door it was later than had been expected and they were both tired, Magnus had been quiet in the cab. “You never fail to surprise me Alec”  
Alec turned to him, “In good ways I hope”  
Magnus grinned and lowered his head, “I have nothing to give you except my heart and my love”  
Alec smiled, “That Magnus Bane Is all I need.”  
Magnus smiled and sighed, “I suppose you better meet my parents.”  
Alec smiled, “What now- Isn’t it a little late?”  
Magnus laughed, “No not now- tomorrow, I have other plans for now.”  
Alec smiled, “Like sleep.”  
Magnus smiled, “No”  
Alec smiled at Magnus stood touching his chest, Alec asked, “Ice cream”  
Magnus wasn’t smiling, “No- shut up Alec”  
Alec smiled, ‘Yes Magnus, Can I just say”  
Magnus cut him off, “No, you should not say anything, just shut the fk up”  
Magnus had undid the buttons to Alecs shirt and ran his hands slowly down Alec’s chest and undone his pants button and zip, pulling his pants down in one pull, Alec stepped out of them and stood there  
As Magnus kissed his chest and lightly bit his nipple, Alec groaned. Magnus did not move, he rolled his tongue all the way down Alec’s stomach slowly and bit into the side of his waist which made Alec jolt, “Jesus Magnus.”  
Magnus grabbed him around the waist as he kissed him further down into the inside of both thighs; Alec groaned again, “Bed Magnus” Magnus smiled as he grabbed Alex’s underwear in his teeth. Alec was losing his legs. Magnus pulled up to face him and kissed him softly on the lips grabbing his bottom lip in his teeth and pushed him back to the bed still fully dressed. As Alec laid there Magnus undressed in front of him and Alec was doing everything he possibly could not to come right then.  
Magnus laid on top of him and Alec went to flip him over. Magnus stopped him. “No”  
Alec laid back and Magnus made love to him all night.   
Alec whispered, “My god Magnus- where the fk did you learn to do that.”  
Magnus laughed, “Oh there’s way more to come than that.”  
Alec whispered, “Marry me, Magnus”  
Magnus smiled, “I said yes.”   
Alec smiled back, “I just like to hear you say it.”  
Magnus kissed him and repeated with every kiss, “Yes, Yes, yes”


End file.
